jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampirism
Personality Out of all the undead, vampires are the most "human" to a point. A fledgling vampire may retain enough memory of its former life to still form a parody of emotion within itself. In some cases, this may cause the vampire to seek out its friends or loved ones and turn them into one of the unliving, thinking they are preserving this attachment, not realizing that when they are turned, that they are forced into an artificial attachment to their creator. In general, many vampires are sociopaths and possess a superiority complex. Sadistic predators in a human form, Vampires see no problem in using anyone they view as weak or inferior (which is just about anything they can overpower) for their own personal gains. They do not trust others easily, and only the most careless vampire would let anyone know where they rest. Vampires are extremely paranoid as well, some more than others, and are cowards at heart. Always putting their own existence first, they will happily throw someone else in the way if it meant they could survive, even other vampires or their own spawn. Generally, when a vampire is beaten, it will flee the area, not wishing to put its own "life" at risk. As well, they tend to avoid anyone that could potentially overpower them. Vampires that do not shed their former humanity completely, may still maintain a mockery of their old life. Many take up stations of great influence and power (such as a noble) within a mortal society. The benefits they gain are numerous. They can maintain discretion, use their natural powers of influence (which may make destroying them difficult), and have access to living beings to feed upon. However, as the years drag on, less and less of the person they used to be ebbs away until they are nothing but a soulless hunter. Some sadistic vampires enjoy eroticising their need for blood. Sometimes taunting and teasing their prey in a cruel mockery of mortal flirtation. All vampires enjoy the thrill of hunting. Feeding and hunting down the living is their only true source of pleasure and amusement. Some vampires enjoy using their immortality and ability to create others of their kind as an advantage. Common ploys are to tempt a mortal with the promise of unlife and immortality, in exchange for wealth and services. Occasionally, these sate the vampire enough so that it indulges the mortal's request and turns them into one of the unliving. Though some, simply trick the mortal, killing them effortlessly and taking the payment anyway. Another is to turn a potential foe or rival into a loyal spawn, thus benefiting them in two ways. They get rid of a rival, and gain a loyal minion in the process. The Vampire-Underworld Through out history, the vampires or as they have become known as, The Vampyres, have always lurked under society, and to most of the uneducated Humans or other living folk, Vampyres, are a myth, to Crazed Indivuduals or Hunters, they are fearsome foes, to the odd rare paraniod ones they are secretly ruling all of society behind human pawns,(Vampire Ghouls, or Coffin-Guards, some would call them). of course, who would ever believe those Crazy old ones in the first Place? None. Moving on now. Noteable-Figures withen the Vampyre Underworld (Not Known to The Living, or those who don't associate with Vampyres(Vampires) Dela'lue 'Scarlet' Ste'les Most known as, Queen Scarlet, She was Known most as Being one of the First vampires, as well as being the First Monarch to Take Control of the vampyres on Lagnarium Isle, Currently, It is unknown in the Vampire Society, if She is Still Alive(Or Unalive, in this case), or Deceased. and The Vampyre Throne, of lagnarium Isle, remains Offically, Unclaimed, though unoffically, Queen Scarlet, would still have All Rights to the Throne, should she ever Resurface Again. Ezio Mel'fer Ezio, The Most Infamously known Vampire to have existed, he is a Bad Name to be spoken and the Vampyre Underworld, have gone through alot of trouble to keep a low number of vampyres to know his feats, He was Known as The Vampiric Vampire Hunter, He Hunted his own Kind, Vampyres, and was a Powerful Elder vampire, of Noble Decent, he Killed many a thousand vampires,He is Currently Deceased, and Retired, Doing himself in, after finally aproching Vampire Hunters, and leting himself be ended, respectfully. Javrix Javrix of Lahnhill, is a Dark Kobold Monk,known to many in the underworld, as the 'Go-to' guy for any and All vampire Affairs, He was Once under the service of Lord Firestorm, until later where he begain to build up his reputation, aiding those Fresh new Young-blood, for his 'Wise-Elder Ones', As it stands it is unknown if Javrix, is Infact a Vampire, or a Living Kobold, as he has made it unclear and seems to be able to walk on the rare occation in daylight(granted if only for a hour or so), aswell as having some Vampire-like Traits. He is Currently, Alive and Active. Vampires Recruit in many strange and mysterious ways, as shown below...